I ain't Going down
by loveisalie
Summary: once again dont no why its rated pg13 but its a gh fic :) ummm...R&r?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own nothing, 'cept for maybe the plot. If I did I would be living in a castle. *pouts* Oh and the song I aint goin down Belongs to Shania Twain. :):) 

Summary- Ginny has a daughter and is alone, then her boyfriend has a good question for her... 

I Ain't Goin' Down

Ginny Weasly paused and thought about the last three years of her life. She thought about her strength especially. 

I'm gonna hold on -  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong - I ain't goin' down  


She smiled at her sleeping three year old daughter. Then she scowled at the thought of her father. Also she mentally kicked herself for ever liking Dean Thomas. Everybody had been mean or rude to her. That is everyone except for Harry, Harry Potter. 

  


I had a baby at fifteen -  
daddy never did forgive me  
I never heard from the guy again  
I had to drop outta high school -  
everybody treated me so cruel  
But I didn't give in and give her away  


Harry- he was perfect. He was Ginny's first boyfriend since Dean. He loved her even though she had a baby daughter, Elizabeth. Ron had only started talking to Ginny again, a month ago. She forgave him, but noone else. She had lived on her own for three years, she didn't need them. 

  


I'm gonna hold on -  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong - I ain't goin' down  


When it became to much for Ginny, 'Liz brought her through. Elizabeth was a savior for Ginny.

  


Her smile got me through the day -  
and every night I'd pray  
I can give her enough  
At night I'd lie awake and cry -  
hopin' we get by  
'Cause you can't live on love  


Ginny thought about all she had worked for. Yet it was NEVER enough. Barely making rent, less for food. Ginny had always been skinny, but never skinny and pale. At least Elizabeth was healthy. 

  


I work night and day to keep us goin'  
Through the sweat and tears  
without her knowin'  
It was worth it just to watch her grow  
Oh, oh, at least I was able to hold her  
Whenever she needed my shoulder  
I'm so glad I never let her go  


Ginny figured she was good to go, living like this. When Elizabeth turned 11 she would be able to go to Hogwarts. This helped make it worth the wait.

  


I'm gonna hold on -  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong - I ain't goin' down  


Ginny couldn't wait to see Elizabeth grow. She didn't care if Dean Thomas didn't want Elizabeth! Elizabeth was hers!  
  
Her smile got me through the years -  
dried away the tears  
And filled me with hope  
At night I'd lie awake and cry -  
prayed we would get by  
And for the courage to cope  
Oh, oh, oh  
Anytime Ginny looked at Elizabeth she just knew they would be fine. Ginny's only fear was that she might not always be able to give Elizabeth everything. Elizabeth deserved it.  
  
  
Her smile got me through the day -  
and every night I'd pray  
I could give her enough

The door bell rang. Ginny ran to it. She opened the door to reveal-

I'm gonna hold on -  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one

"Harry?"

"Hey love, I have a question..."   
Can tell me I'm wrong - I ain't goin' down  


I'm gonna hold on -  
'cause what I believe in is so strong  
No matter how long, no one  
Can tell me I'm wrong - I ain't goin' down  


Ginny nodded, letting him in. He shifted nervously. Ginny just waited. 

  


No one can tell me I'm wrong  
I ain't goin' down.  


  


_TO BE CONTINUED!!!_

  
  


Thanks to every one who's reviewed..... 


	2. Noname

Disclaimer of doom— I *sob* don't own nothing *hangs head* there are you happy? I said those horrible words....**cries...**

  


Chapter 2 

  


( a.k.a. the chapter that I don't know what to name....)

  
  


" What Harry? Is something wrong?" Ginny asked concerded.

  
  


Harry knelt down and all of his words slured together. "Ginnywilyoumarr'e?" 

  


" WHAT?!" Ginny asked confused

"Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry said clearly and slowly. 

  


" YES! YES! YES, I WILL!!" Harry picked her up , and kissed her. 

  


"Great! Wait 'till Elizabeth finds out!" Harry laughed. 

  


Just as he said that Elizabeth walked out. She was rubbing sleep from her small teal eyes. They lit up when they saw Harry.

  


" DADDY!" Her 3 year-old voice screamed.

  


" Well I guess SHE agrees." Harry and Ginny laughed.

  


Harry informed Ginny that they should go to the Orders headquarters, to annonce their engagement. Ginny agreed, reluctantly. They then apparated, Harry holding Elizabeth. They arrived in the living room, much to Ginny's displeasure her mother was there. Mrs. Weasley ameaditly got up and hugged Ginny. Ginny didn't return it. 

  


" Harry make the announcement so me 'n 'Liz can go." Ginny pleaded. 

  


"Momma who's that?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at Mrs. Weasly. 

  


" Noone, love, now go find Harry." Ginny said sending Elizabeth off to get Harry. ^.^ 

  


Ginny stared at the fading floor. She heard more people enter, then gasp. She needn't look to see who it was. It was the rest of her 'family', Remus Lupin ( A/n she likes him, he is NICE to her, you'll see what I mean later... ^.^ ), and a few others. Harry came up behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Ginny grabbed Elizabeth's hand. 

  


" Me 'n Ginny are gonna get married. Elizabeth will be my daughter." Harry said waiting for an expression. 

  


Ginny's mom, Molly, then spoke; " Ginny that's wonderful news! You too Harry. Your daughters name is Elizabeth?"

  


Harry looked at her strangely, " You never told 'er?" 

  


" Harry they turned away from me, they arnt family. Ron, maybe. Elizabeth is, and soon you. I'll be going now." Ginny apparated after picking up Elizabeth. 

  


" Sorry, I didn't know she hated you that much. You, should figure out how to get her to forgive you. Remus, you were there for her, come with me." Harry said while he apparated with Remus.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY I know that was REALLY short but it has to be. The next chapter explains everything...I think. Get ready.... n don't 4get to r&r!


	3. A talk of Wisdom

Ok sorry I just realized that I accidently uploaded chapter 2 of The time Gap thing to this one so if you read the UNDERSTANDING THE HERO chapter that shouldn't have been there. No on with the story.

  


DISCLAIMER- ME DON'T OWN YOU DON'T SUE!

  


Chapter 3 

A Talk of Wisdom

  


Ginny was pacing the 'living' room floor. She was pondering- ' Why did I want to be civil to *them* ?' She shook her head. It couldn't be possible, missing them, her so called 'family'. She heard 2 loud pops but choose to ignore them.

  


" You'll wear a whole in the floor if you keep that up." A deep voice stated from behind her. 

" Not now, Harry- " She turned to see who it was " Oops. Sorry Remus, Thought you were Harry!" 

  


" Its okay. You get partial credit though. Harry's around here somewhere. What were you thinking about?" He asked warmly.

  


" Ya know, my life story. Have a baby, get shunned from family, move out. Guy don't care, get a job, barely make enough. Get engaged, family suddenly wants me back." Ginny sighed.

  


" Well at least you'll always have me, Harry and Elizabeth." Remus concluded. 

  


" Did I just hear that!? Remus, the smart, perfect marauder use improper English!? That sentence should be 'Harry, Elizabeth, and I.'" Ginny ducked Remus' playful hand. 

  


" Hey! I leave you with my fiancee, and you try to hit her? I don't think so Remus!" Harry said, playfully punching Remus on the arm. 

  


" Oh, my hero!" Ginny said mockingly.

  


" Yes, I am." Harry said putting Liz down. 

  


" Do you two wanna know what happened with my family?" Ginny asked quietly.

  


"Yes, we sure would!" Harry said quickly.

***FLASHBACK****

  


Ginny just got home from the medi-wizards. She was pregnant. Pregnant, at 15. Her father would kill her. Hopefully, Dean would understand. He had to, it ( The BABY!! ) was his too! Ginny sighed and sat down. Soon it would be dinner. All of her brothers, except Percy, would be there. Even Bill and Charlie. Percy had his own house, Bill and Charlie were working ( a/n for the order?). 

  
  


Ginny sighed, defeated. She would tell them at dinner. That night at dinner everyone was in a good mood. Then all of a sudden Molly, Ginny's mom, asked " So, how did it go at the medi - wizards? Just the wizard flu like I suggested?" 

  


Ginny took a deep breath, everyone was staring at her. " Um.... no. I'm......I'm one month preg ..pregnant." Ginny closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. 

  


" Your what!!??" Her father boomed. 

  


" One month pregnant." Ginny said meekly. 

  


Her mother looked like she was gonna have a heart attack. Bill and Charlie looked rather angry. Fred and George had a weird grin ( a/n this doesn't make much sense but hey! :D ) in their eyes. Ron? Ron, well lets say Ron looked furious. 

  


Before anyone could react her father commanded " You will NOT have a baby, you will HAVE an abortion ( A/n just for the record I'm adopted and I do NOT support abortions, there are times however they must be mentioned, and sadly this is one of those times. What Ginny says is what I would say If the problem ever came up... God forbid that... ANYWAYS back to the story!!) OR you WILL give it up for adoption." 

  


Ginny's eyes flashed, " YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WILL KEEP THIS BABY!" 

  


"NO you will NOT! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" 

  


Ginny stormed off to her room. She had a plan. Packing all of her clothes, and a few things she held dear to her, she waited. That night at one in the morning, she grabbed her broom and flew. At 800 she reached her destination. Dean's house. She rang the door bell, timidly. A groggy Dean answered the door. 

  


" What's a 'matter Ginny?" He asked, not at all concerned. 

  


Just then from the living room a girls voice called, giggling " Who is it baby?" 

  


Ginny recognized the voice. It was Taylour, everyone knew she loved Dean ( a/n lets say 5th yr Ravenclaw?). Dean was cheating on her!

" Dean, we are through! Oh, by the way, your gonna be a daddy!" Ginny flew off leaving Dean stunned.

  


She grabbed a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _She soon looked through the classified ads, looking for a cheap apartment, or something. She found one, and by the next day she was living there. 

  


In one week she had a letter. The owl who delivered it was Hermes, Percy's owl. The parcel, she could tell, had more than one letter in it. There were exactly 8 letters. One from each family member. She grabbed the 1st one and read. 

  


_Dear Ginny,_

  


_ What are you playing at!? I'm worried sick 'bout you! Are you ok?! Why did you run!!??! _

  


_ Missing you lots, and waiting your return, _

_ Ron_

  


Ginny snorted. She quickly discarded the letter. Grabbing the 2nd letter she read. 

  


_Dear Ginny,_

_ I miss you terribly! I talked to your father, he said you can keep it ( The baby). Please, love, come home. I need you. You NEED me. Please.. _

_ Love and Kisses Always,_

_ Mum_

  


Ginny discarded that one too. She picked up two letters. They were the twins probably. Who knew? 

` _Dear Ginny,_

_ It's okay, come here, back to home.._

_ Missing ya,_

_ Gred a.k.a. Fred_

  


Dear Ginny, 

LISTEN TO FRED!!

Love ya Lots,

Forge a.k.a. George

  


Ginny laughed. They at least hadn't lost their humor. The next two letters she read quickly.

  


Dear Ginny,

Please come home. Whenever someone mentions your name, a flood happens. WE NEED YOU!

Love,

Charlie

  


_Gin,_

_ I promised I would always take care of you. I have no intention of letting that one go. It can't happen, though, If I don't know where YOU ARE! Come back soon._

_ LOVE,_

_ Bill_

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes. She picked up the two remaining letters, already dreading what they say.

  


_Ginny-_

_ How could you?! And then you run away on top of it!? I don't know what has got into you, I tried to be a good role model. You are a disgrace, and defiantly no sister of mine!_

  


_ PERCY _

  


_ Virginia- _

_ How dare you?! I tried to help, but no, I did try and help! BUT NO! Don't ever come back!_

_ -ARTHUR (a/n I know he's very ooc...) _

  
  
  


Ginny grinned. She wouldn't feel guilty. She picked up a quill and scrawled. 

  


_Dear People,_

_ No. He ( Arthur) has now forbidden me to ever come back. Don't ever contact me again! I don't need help!_

  


_ Yours nevermore,_

_ Ginny_

  


She gave it to Hermes. He flew off into the direction of the Burrow. Another owl, it seemed, had made it's way to her and dropped her a letter. The owl, she recognized, oh, how she had always wished it would bring HER a letter. It was Hedwig. She opened the letter, cautiously. 

  


_Ginny,_

_ Where are you?! I won't tell, I promise. I don't care your pregnant. Respond to me soon, please._

_ Loving You,_

_ Harry. _

  
  
  


Ginny sighed. She picked up her quill. This time she wrote neater, softer. 

_Harry-_

_ I won't tell you were I am, not yet at least. Please, keep owling me though. I could use some 'company'. _

_ Love,_

_ Ginny._

  


****************************END FLASHBACK ****************************

  


".....So that's what happened, why I dislike them so much." Ginny sighed.

  


Remus stared, " But they wanted you back. Why not?" 

  


" But, you see, TWO didn't. Two can make all the difference in the world. Just like if TWO people hated you 'cause you're a werewolf, which sadly there probably has been, you would be more cautious around other people. You see what I mean?" Remus nodded. 

  


" I knew some of that already, but thanks for telling us anyways. Would you ever care about them again?" Harry asked, perplexed.

  


" Tell you what, if you can get them all here, tonight, lets say by seven- fifteen then yes. Most likely. Oh you have fifteen minutes." Ginny said as they ( Harry and Remus) apparated. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OKAY, so how was that?! I did go into the past to show y'all what happened. I hope yins liked it. Check out my other stories, please. OH, and don't forget to r&r!!


	4. Learning To Forgive

Disclaimer - me don't own you don't sue

  


Chapter 4

_ Learning to forgive_

  
  


Ginny didn't bother trying to clean. Who cared, they should see her flat as it was everyday. Ginny plopped down onto the couch in front of the fire place. Just then the flames turned a dazzling green. Bill and Charlie stumbled out. Then out cam the twins and Ron. The were followed closely by Molly, Arthur and Percy. Harry and Remus then apparated behind Ginny. Ginny stood up, Elizabeth in her arms.

  


"Ginny, how are you?!" Bill asked, concerned.

  


" I've been better. Working 2 jobs, minimal pay may I remind you, isn't easy. But now isn't the time to talk about it. Elizabeth, this is Uncle Bill." Ginny said softly, pointing Bill out.

  


" Ginny, I've missed you!" Charlie said kissing her check. 

  


" Hello, Charlie. Elizabeth this is Uncle Charlie." Elizabeth squirmed.

  


" GINNY! We meet again!" Fred and George said, each kissing her forehead.

  


" Nice to see you too. 'Liz, this is your uncles, Fred and George." Elizabeth got down to the floor.

  


" Ginny, I missed you." Ron whispered.

  


" As have I, as have I. 'Liz, your uncle Ron." Ginny said softly.

  


" Ginny you _never_ came home, I thought you would." Molly cried.

  


" Mother, father said _never _come back. I made sure I didn't. Liz this is your grandmother.

  


" Sister, long time no hear." Percy muttered.

  


" Shut up, Liz, your Uncle Percy." Ginny said hugging Percy.

  


" Virginia, Im sorry." Her father croaked. (A/n no he didn't die..)

  


" _Don't ever call me that! _Liz this is your grandfather." Ginny said simply.

  


Elizabeth was staring a Bill's fang earing " Unkel Bill's gotted a col earhing. Wright mommy?" ( a/n its supposed to be like that...) She murmured. 

  


"Yes, Uncle Bill has a cool earing." Ginny said laughing.

  


" Gin, I'm gonna put her to sleep, okay!?" Ginny nodded.

  


Once Harry left Bill dropped all joking and asked " Are you financially okay?" 

  


" We manage. She gets fed. So do I, sometimes." Her mother gasped.

  


" Ginny, you mean you don't have enough food?" She looked like she would cry. 

  


"It's okay. I eat two times a day. I should get a pay raise soon." Ginny said long fully.

  


Ron, sensing uncomfortableness ( a/n is that a word? Well now it is!) Changed the subject. " Did you hear _my _good news?"

  


" No what?" Ginny asked.

  


" Hermione and I are engaged!" Ron said happily.

  


" Really! Good! Where is Hermione, by the way?" Ginny asked.

  


" She works at St . Mungo's." Ron said smugly.

  


" That's right. I remember now, Harry told me." Ginny smiled.

  


The family spent the night talking. They all were happy to see each other. At 10:30 the family left. Harry went to his home— but not before a goodnight kiss *cough snog cough*. Remus left for the Orders Head quarters. Ginny smiled, she _had _a family again.

  
  


_Hi! Wow 11 whole reviews! Okay, so I already started writing chapter 5, and I'm only what *counts* 3 paragraphs in and something MAJOR and CRUCIAL to the plot has ALREADY happened. You defiantly won't wanna miss that chapter. I have no idea when I'll have time to update, but it most likely will be soon. Okay. My one friend ( she doesn't read on ff.net) had a question for me–—— 'Where did you get the name Elizabeth?' my answer is 1) because it's my middle name ( Jena Elizabeth doesn't that have a nice ring to it?) And 2) because I like the name. Feel free to ask me anything and if I feel like I can tell you I'll answer it. If not then I WON'T. :D. Okay I should go... I need to learn when to stop rambling.... oh and most importantly, see that PuRpLe box down there, yeah click submit review.. THANKS! Oh, and don't forget to check out my other stories!_

_*Hugs n Kisses* _

_~*Jena*~_


	5. Playing With Fire

Disclaimer I own it all, mwahahahahaha! *wakes up* Huh? What? Oh man, no I don't own anything it all belongs to J.K. Rowling . . . *sigh*

A/n haha okay I'm back. I actually have 11 reviews! *GRINS!* Okay... oh dear its only September 28th and they (random people) have Christmas music on the t.v. I can hear it… Scary! Okay that was really random... so on with the story...

============ Chapter 5 ==============

Playing With Fire

The next month and a half passed quickly. Ginny was expecting (a/n A baby? No way! Got ya!) Harry to stop by for dinner. The doorbell rang– DING, DONG! She ran to get the door. Elizabeth was asleep. She had already started to say " Hey Harry.— " when she stopped abruptly. It wasn't Harry. Her insides went colder than ice. It was him. Dean… Dean Thomas. The evil one. (A/n don't you LOVE my descriptions of Dean?) Him, at her door.

" What do _you _want?" She asked coldly.

" Hey love, care to talk?" He asked grinning.

" What do you want?" Ginny repeated, " Never call me love again." 

"Hey- chill. It's not like your getting married." Dean joked.

" I'm not am I? Shows how much you know, or should I say you don't." Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

" Whoa- chill. I just wanna see you, Gin.: Dean grinned nonchalantly. 

" NEVER call me THAT ever! NO, I don't want to talk to you, GET OUT!" Ginny yelled, pointing at the door, white with anger. 

" Ginny, hold on... let me explain.... please?" Dean pleaded; it looked as though they had fallen on deaf ears. 

" EXPLAIN WHAT!? GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!" Ginny cried.

" Listen, that night you came to see me... its not what you thought, or think. I was not cheating on you for Taylor. I swear! She was there 'cause her 'rents had gone on vacation (a/n = vacation). I was watching her… So to speak. Now what was that about me being a father? Surely not..." Dean looked at her, penetrating her heart of ice. 

" Why should I believe you!? You NEVER tried to contact me!" Ginny growled. 

" Yes, I did... I looked for you everywhere!" Dean said, not really convincingly though. 

" Yeah... and I'm the queen of England! Sod off!" Ginny replied angrily. 

"GINNY! Just listen, I WANT to be part of your life!" Dean told her sharply.

" Dean, I'm getting married, you can't and you won't." Ginny said sighing.

" Congratulations.., and to whom may I ask?" Dean said politely. 

" To Harry, Harry Potter..." Ginny replied solemnly.

" Well... I best be going.... Goodbye, Ginny." Dean replied half- heartedly. 

"Wait, Dean! DoyouwannaseLizbeth!?" Ginny asked really quick.

" WHAT!? YES!" Dean said, quickly translating what Ginny had said.

" Follow me." Ginny said turning to go. 

Ginny walked into Elizabeth's room. She silently woke the sleeping girl. Ginny introduced Dean to Elizabeth, leaving out the part about Dean being her father. She said Dean was her 'friend'. Dean and her then let Elizabeth alone, to play. 

" She looks just like you Gin." Dean replied happily. 

" Yeah… You best be going… I'll see you around." Ginny replied.

" Yeah, bye." Dean replied disapparating. 

A/n — So did ya like it!? Sorry it took me forever and a day to write. Lots of homework, my uncle (one I don't see often) is dying...pray for him please?! -. - also my internet down (still is BTW) I'll post as soon as I can!!! ^.^

And I've been getting replies that say 'Would Ginny really have a baby at 15!' and stuff like that… How I see it is just because she's the only girl doesn't mean she wouldn't do that! I think that she's actually really wild– wanting to be noticed… Just my thought on that one! :) Please READ AND REVIEW!!!! Hey could y'all like check out my other stories?! PLEASEEEEEEEE *puppy dog eyes* Really?! You will!? THANKS!!! ^.^ o.0 0.o *.* X.x Oh and Caitlin, No I ain't dead, no matter what you think!! *grins*

~* Jena Elizabeth*~ 

P.s. Anyone who can guess what 2 colors I'm painting my room gets the next chapter dedicated to them.... Caitlin, your not aloud to guess cause I've told you! AND MANY THANK YOUS TO MY LIL' ANGEL who's Updating

**_Beta Note: Wow don't I feel special anyway I must say she did a good job didn't she? I think so R/R don't forget that. Bye._**


	6. You What!

_A/n~ Hey! I am back, and this chapter is dedicated to **Tyster. **You win, I already painted my room, it is now Gold and Red, Gryffindor colors! My mum thinks I am insane... but whatever! Sorry, these chapters seemed so.. Rushed. I am going to TRY to slow it down. There is a big surprise in this one (I think, I didn't write it down, yet). So thank you! Don't forget to R&R! Wait— was the last chapter really that bad!?_

_Chapter title– YOU WHAT!? Dedicated to Tyster _

Disclaimer, I don't own, J.K.R. does

Ginny just had watched Dean leave when a voice from behind her growled, "What was _he _doing here?" Ginny grimaced it was Harry.

She swung around to face him. " Harry, he was... Just... It's like this... he wanted... me to forgive him." She couldn't get out the right words.

"Did you?" Harry asked, his expression softening.

"What?" Ginny knew, but she didn't want to answer him.

"Forgive him, did you forgive him?" Harry asked patiently.

"Yes, yes I did." Ginny braced herself for his response.

"WHY!? He was a cheating— he cheated on you!" Harry said angered.

"Harry, I... I'm sorry. I can't hold a grudge forever, I'm not like Snape." Ginny muttered.

"No, listen I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry, It's just, I don't want you to get hurt, again." Harry bowed his head.

"You're so stupid! I love _you_, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me!" Ginny said, hitting Harry on the back of the head. 

Harry scowled, "Ow... my head! I think you've given my brain damage!" 

"Sorry 'bout that. Harry, I'm worried. Is there any news on Voldemort, or his followers?" Ginny asked in a whisper. 

"No, why?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Listen, I love you, I don't want you to get hurt fighting Voldemort." Ginny answered looking into Harry's green eyes.

"I won't, I promise." was Harry's response. 

They ate a candle light dinner. Ginny had made spaghetti and Elizabeth was at Remus' (a/n he had come and picked her up). They talked about their future together, and individually. What they wanted to do with the rest of their life. Places they wanted to go. People they wanted to meet. Things they wanted to buy. The list could go on and on. 

Elizabeth was going to go to Hogwarts in 7 years or so. Ginny would miss her. Then, Harry asked Ginny a question she was not expecting " When do you want the wedding to be?" 

Ginny studied him for a moment, before answering, "July 31st. Your birthday." 

Harry nodded. Afraid to tell her that he might not make it to his birthday, Voldemort was getting ready for the final battle. He could die soon. Harry didn't want to worry Ginny with this information, not just yet anyways. 

That night, as Harry got ready to go, he hugged Ginny and said, "I love you more than life itself." 

Ginny was shocked. "I love you too." was all that she could get out.

Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the lips. About 15 minutes after he left Remus brought Elizabeth home. She was asleep, so they just put her in her crib. That night, as Ginny lay in her bed, she thought of something. _'The Daily Prophet is saying the final battle is drawing nearer. I wonder if Harry knows... He wouldn't look me in the eyes when I asked him. Oh my God...' _

Ginny fell into a restless sleep that night. Only to know that Harry loved her, and she had Elizabeth...

_A/n~ I am gonna leave it here. So how was that chapter? Did you guys like it? Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed. I am honestly trying to slow down my writing, but I'm not that successful. So... I know that was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it! Thanks to my beta My Lil' Angel. You should check out her stuff! Don't forget to leave me a review!_

**         *~Beta Note*~ Real good if I may say so. Had to fix a few things but that's it. I am so sorry you aren't unloved it's just that my email won't hold things for longer then ten days!  **


End file.
